Various compression-style systems currently exist for treating heart diseases and conditions such as congestive heart disease and valvular dysfunction. These systems typically involve either: (a) jackets that are placed around the heart to limit heart expansion to treat congestive heart disease, or (b) bands that are placed around the heart with fillable chambers to exert localized pressure to re-form the shape of heart valves, for example to minimize valve leakage.
An example of the former is found in U.S. Published Patent Application 2010/0160721 entitled “Cardiac Support Device With Differential Compliance.” This device is used to treat congestive heart disease. Congestive heart disease is the progressive enlargement of the heart. This enlargement requires the heart to perform an increasing amount of work. In time, the heart cannot supply an adequate amount of blood, resulting in a patient that is fatigued and in discomfort. The cardiac support device of U.S. Application 2101/0160721 limits heart expansion using a flexible jacket positioned around the heart. An example of the second type of system is found in Mardil, Inc.'s U.S. Pat. No. 8,092,363 entitled “Heart Band With Fillable Chambers To Modify Heart Valve Function.” This device has fillable chambers that exert inward radial forces on heart valves. The fillable chambers are disposed within inner and outer layers of a silicone rubber band.